


Not About Angels

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [12]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy Smut, I'm actually kinda proud, It's kinda poetic in some parts, M/M, Smut, really that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an understanding they’d always had- a silent one, of course, as neither of them were able to bring themselves to say it, because saying it would lead to a whole new set of problems that neither of them were quite willing to admit were not necessarily problems, but rather fears.<br/>They could be what they were and nothing more.<br/>And what they were, were alliances. Nothing more.<br/>Until one day they were everything more.<br/>It started with a bottle of wine, shared amongst two who constantly danced around each other but wished they could be something no one would ever let them be.<br/>A second bottle had them both sharing secrets of the past, actions of the present and hopes of the future.<br/>A third found them in bed, clothes discarded in a careless heap on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Angels

_“If you’d searched the whole wide world….”_

It was an understanding they’d always had- a silent one, of course, as neither of them were able to bring themselves to say it, because saying it would lead to a whole new set of problems that neither of them were quite willing to admit were not necessarily problems, but rather fears.  
They could be what they were and nothing more.  
And what they were, were alliances. Nothing more.  
Until one day they were everything more.    
It started with a bottle of wine, shared amongst two who constantly danced around each other but wished they could be something no one would ever let them be.  
A second bottle had them both sharing secrets of the past, actions of the present and hopes of the future.  
A third found them in bed, clothes discarded in a careless heap on the floor.

Loki’s lips wrote prayers across Tony’s skin and his fingers created hymns.  
The god worshiped, and somewhere Tony knew it should be _him_ worshiping the god, but he couldn’t find it in himself to tell him to stop; not when he could feel his own pulse jack hammering in time to Loki’s; not when those long fingers were curled around his cock instead of his throat; not when his eyes were emerald green instead of icy blue.  
The searing heat of Loki’s mouth found Tony’s once more; the god’s tongue entwined with his own, and the inventor couldn’t help but wonder how someone who tasted like winter could burn so hot.  
Then there was only ivory skin and emerald eyes and winter and heat and Tony couldn’t breathe when Loki pushed into him for the first time because it was pure, unadulterated beauty and there was a _god_ fucking him like he was the most precious thing in the universe even though the inventor more than knew Loki could crush him without even breaking a sweat.  
The thrusts were gentle, the touches soft, the kisses caresses and Tony marveled at the fact that Loki could kill him with one hand but was instead looking down on him with blazing eyes, dark with lust and passion and everything the inventor had ever wanted but had never gotten.  
Loki’s name tumbled from his lips like a prayer; an undying mantra that was murmured against marble skin.

“Loki, Loki, Loki…” he chanted, unaware of when he’d started but finding it impossible to stop upon seeing Loki bowed over him, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his silken skin, kiss swollen lips slightly parted, emerald eyes only half visible from beneath his dark lashes, raven locks spilling over his shoulders like an inky halo.  
Their release came sudden and together; with white hot pleasure and cries of each other’s name as they marked each other; claimed them as their own.  
The god pulled out and collapsed beside him, all long limbs and alabaster skin flushed pink.

“Such a selfish creature,” Loki breathed, rolling onto his side and curling his body around Tony’s. “Taking so much from me…” The god kissed him softly and murmured against his lips. “But I will give so willingly…”

“Can I keep you?” Tony asked quietly, nuzzling his face into the god’s neck, inhaling the familiar smell of snow and ice and dying leaves.  
Loki smiled.

“As long as I may have you in return.”

_“….would you dare to let it go?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Stole the title from the song Not About Angels by Birdy :)


End file.
